dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Sayians
Dragon Ball Surviving Sayians or Dragon Ball SS for short is a What if story retelling of both Dragon Ball Z, Super's well as a remade telling of GT with some of Super's cannon.The Saiyan Saga to the Shadow Dragons Saga With two major differences first that four Sayians and Nappa all survived there deaths and joined the Z fighters Raditz and Nappa are largely based on MasikoX's What if storeys on said characters a, as well as every Movie and Filler, being canon some small changes considering we have two "Legends " which is also Based on MasikoX's Film Timeline video what changes will happen in this story compared to the original read this and find out Saga's in the story The Frieza Saga group 1 The Final Hour Movie -this part tells the story of what Bardock,Gine,Raditz and Nappa were doing at the final hour of Planet Vegeta and how they got off of it. 2 The Raditz Act- Raditz has shown up and Kidnaps Gohan. It's up to Goku to team up with his arch enemy Piccolo to save him. 3 The Vegeta Act - with Vegeta and Nappa approaching earth all the Z fighters prepare in there own ways even Raditz who survived joins in to stop them to save his own skin 4 The Worlds Strongest Act- after the fight with the Saiyans the heroes have to prepare for there trip to Namek. In the meantime, however, the evil Dr Wheelo and his assistant Dr Kochin try to find the world's strongest to put Wheelo in. The heroes must stop him while working with The Sayain who killed most of there friends and who Vegeta abandoned on earth Nappa,an angry Bardock and Gine who is starting to get her memories back. 5 Namek Act- finally it is time to go to Planet Namek. They arive on Namek the Z fighters who are there not only have Vegeta to worry about but Frieza himself is on Namek to find and collect the Dragon Ball's for Immortality. Bardock is sure as hell not going to let that happen ! note Turles and Slug well appear in this saga 6 The Captain Ginyu Act- to combat these "Flys " Frieza has summoned his elite warriors the Ginyu force to not only help collect the Dragon Ball's but to deal with them lead by the infamous Captain Ginyu. 7 The Frieza Act- The Final Battle of this Act Frieza himself has decided to deal with the Z Fighters himself and finally wash his hands of these "Fermen " called Saiyans once and for all. The Cell Saga 1 Garlic Jr Act- after finally defeating Frieza there was a peaceful time on earth until the return of one of the Z Fighters Old enemies Garlic JR has returned from the Dead Zone to seek revenge. 2 Future Warriors Act- while waiting for Goku to return, Frieza himself has returned to Earth however he is encountered by a group of four warriors lead by a Purple Haired Swordsmen. 3 The Cooler Act - while training for the Androids. The Z fighters are shocked that the older Brother of Frieza Cooler has come for revenge for his family's honor. 4 Androids Act - it has been three years since Trunks and his group gives the warning now the Androids 19 and 20 are attacking. After being beaten Dr Gero runs to his lab to free his two other Androids 17 and 18. however, after so many different things happened the Exsploson Trunks did not destroy everything in Dr Gero's Lab ....... 5 Imperfect Cell Act- Piccolo and Raditz has found the monster his name is Cell who is searching for Android's 17 and 18 to absorb them to become perfect can the addition of the four Saiyans stop the Bi- Android. 6 Perfect Cell Act- Cell is complete and now faces the remaining Z fighters to see what they're made of. 7 Android 13 Act- Seeing as there first objective of making sure Cell becomes Perfect is accomplished Androids 13,14 and 15 now set their sites on Goku to try to kill him before the Cell Games. (Side note Androids 13,14 and 15 well appear in both the Imperfect and Perfect Cell Act ) 8 The Legendary Super Saiyan Rugu Act- reason for the name change is because so there is two Broly's in the story In the wait of The Cell Games the heroes are greeted by the ex of the loyal military lieutenant Paragas named Celleri who asks Vegeta's help in taking down the Legendary Super Saiyan who has destroyed South Galaxy. The Z Fighters then decided while they don't 100% trust her they take her word for it and try to help take down The Legendary Super Saiyan Rugu. 9 Return of Cooler Act- one year in the future the Group mainly Goku thinks it would be a good idea to train on New Namek so they can better prepare for the Androids that's too come. only to learn that Cooler is back and takes over New Nemek thanks to the Big Gette Star. 10 Cell Games Act- After Taking down Rugu and Meta Cooler, and after ten days of waiting the Z Fighters now settle things with Cell once and for all. The Majin Buu Saga 1 The Bojack Act- Cells self destruction freed the evil Galactic Pirate Bojack and his crew now even without Goku the Z Fighters must stop his conquest of Earth. 2 Other World/Return of Rugu Act - seven years past while Goku takes part in a other world Tournament Rugu who had somehow survived in his movie has come back to earth and demands revenge on who defeated him before its up to Gohan and the rest of his family to try to take down Rugu once and for all. 3 Great Saiyaman Act- after the Defeats of Cell,Bojack and Rugu peaceful times are finally here for the Z Fighters 4 The World Tournament Act- The World Tournament is here however sadly for the Z Fighters dark forces are in the shadows to use there plan. 5 Babidi Act- the Z Fighters have to come together to stop Babidi from freeing the Monster known as Majin Buu who well destroy everything in sight. 6 Majin Buu is freed from his prison and is hungry. The Z Fighters without Goku,Gohan,Vegeta or the other Sayiyns have to make a plan to destroy this monster. this Act weil end the moment that Buu Kills Babidi to make sense 7 The Fusion Reborn Act- while Majin Buu is waiting for" the strong guy " Hell happens on earth Litterlally as Goku must stop the evil demon Jenemba from destroying the afterlife. 8 The Fusion Act- Majin Buu has transformed into an even more powerful form .....Super Buu now to defeat this new threat all characters have to learn the secrets of fusion in hopes of stopping this evil beast once and for all. 9 Kid Buu Act- Majin Buu has transformed yet again into his pure form Kid Buu and destroyed the Earth now the six Sayians who survived must work together to find a way to stop Buu for good. God's of the Universe Saga 1 The Hirodogarn Act- after Buu is finaly stopped the Z Fighters are living in peace that is until an evil wizard called Hoi tries to free the monster known as Hirodogarn. aided by the warrior Tapion the heroes try to prevent it from happening. 2 The Battle of Gods Act - more years past and peace as returned again however that did not last as the God of Destruction Lord Beerus has awakened to find the Super Saiyan God. can anyone stop him from destroying earth 3 The Training of Gods Act- the Sayains all want to train with Whis to get stronger themselves in this mini Act Whis does that 4 Resurrection of F Act- Frieza has returned stronger than ever now its time to show him what Super Saiyan Blue can really do. The Zeno Saga 1 Universe 6 Act- one day while training with Whis. Beerus Brother Champa and Vados show up and make a offer to hold the tournament for the Super Dragon Ball's so that the winner can get a wish who will be on each team to battle Universe 6. 2 The Copy Vegeta Act- after some things happened Vegeta is cloned and now they have to take down the source before he is lost 3 The Zamasu Act/Future Trunks Act- Future Trunk's future is attacked by the evil Goku Black. the question is who is Goku Black and what does Zamasu have to do with him in this retelling? 4 Universal Survival Act- a little change from the Normal Universal Survival act the Number of teammates is increased but that will be revealed in the story itself. Can Universe 7 Survive being destroyed? 5 The Broly Act- Paragus is alive with his son Broly and has joined Frieza's Frieza's force now can the Z Fighters stop this Sayian who can not control his power? 6 the Space Prisoner Act- an Evil enemy of the Kai's Moro is freed now the Galactic Patrol must enlist the help of the Saiyans to take Moro down. The Final Ending Act soon